The present invention relates to an arrangement for guiding a cable from a body of a furniture element or appliance to a closure element which can be swivelled relative to the body by means of a hinge and by means of which the body can be closed.
In numerous household appliances, such as refrigerators and/or freezers, it is frequently necessary to use displays in the door or flap. To supply such displays with power and/or data, it is required to lay one or more cables from the body of the appliance into the door or flap.